Azure Beauty
by Pein'sPaperAngel
Summary: Christmas is a time of happiness and love, especially in the Akatsuki! This Leader's Azure Beauty will be his shinning star on this cold night. HENTAI LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Got Caught

Begin Chapter One.

It was a calm day in the Akatsuki hide out, and that was very unusual…

Pein, the Leader of the Akatsuki, woke up to the sound of chattering people and running water in the bathroom. "Konan's up early," he thought as he got out of bed. He was still rather tired, seeing as he had only slept for about an hour.

The water in the bathroom cut off and he could hear the soft tap of a wet foot on the stone floor. He looked over, knowing well enough it was Konan, but he still seemed unsure of himself for some reason. "She's going to tell me to go back to sleep, I know it." He thought, still sitting on the side of his bed. There was a soft creak as the door leading from the bedroom to the bathroom, then another string of taps as Konan walked across the floor, her steps nearly silent, but Pein heard them as if they were the quiet, calming flutters of a butterfly's wings.

She then saw him, her bright cobalt eyes swelled with worry, "you're up?" She asked, a rhetorical question obviously, and slowly walked closer to him, but on the other bed so she could see him face to face. She was the one person that he allowed to look him in the eye. To be honest, she was the only one that could.

"Yes, something wrong with it?" He asked, the normal tone of anger that he directed toward the other Akatsuki members was gone, replaced by a calm, almost loving tone.

"No, I'm just surprised that you're awake. You've only slept for about three hours." She replied, a small smile playing on her paled face. She wore no make-up at the moment, so her skin seemed to shine in the pale torchlight.

"So beautiful." He thought, but was snapped from his thoughts when she stood again. "You know, you slept less than I did, love. You were still awake when I dozed off." He stood as well, walking over to where she was sitting at the dresser brushing her hair and gently wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned back into his arms slightly; there was a small – natural – blush on her cheeks. "Yes, but it wasn't long until I fell asleep as well, Pein-kun."

He lightly kissed her forehead. "Alright, alright." He then stood again, walking over to the large 'mobile' closet opening one of the cedar doors, and pulling out the normal mesh top he wore. With a small, barely audible sigh he pulled the top over his head. "Shit," he muttered under his breath when a section of the mesh got caught on one of the spiked 'earrings' in his nose.

"Get caught again?" Konan asked, walking over to him. She gently moved the top away from the ring and kissed his nose.

He smiled, "thank you, tenshi."

"You're welcome, koi." She was blushing slightly, still no make-up.

"So, why were you up so early? Is something bothering you?" He asked, gently tucking a strand of soft, damp azure hair behind her ear with a smile.

"I just woke up. I had tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't." Her eyes then locked on the door just as someone knocked.

Pein sighed, draped her cloak over her shoulders and then pulled his own on. He walked to the door with silent steps and then opened the door.

She smiled lightly and pulled the cloak on her arms as he opened the door.

"You needed to see me, Leader-san?" The voice of Uchiha Itachi spoke, his eyes were on the floor – how all Akatsuki, save for Konan, treated him – with respect.

"Yes, I did, wait in the Feudal Lord's temple. I'll be there momentarily." He spoke in an even tone, almost monotonous.

"Hai." Itachi said calmly. He bowed and walked away, his steps echoing somewhat in the stone hallway.

Pein sighed and closed the door.

End Chapter One.


	2. Caught Again?

Begin Chapter Two.

A small smirk passed his lips as he walked back into the bedroom to find Konan asleep. It was around seven pm, and she usually wasn't even back from her missions by now, so this was something Pein wasn't used to. He walked quietly over to the desk in the far corner and unbuttoned his cloak laying it over the back of the chair. Next to go was his mesh top; it was – again – caught on one of the spiked rings on his lip.

"Shit." He muttered, then looked over to her and hoped that she didn't hear. With a small sigh of relief, he untangled the mesh and top. Laying the top over the chair he walked over to his bed and sat down.

He paused there, as if time itself had stopped, and starred at her, "she's like an angel…" He thought, and then his thoughts were broken by yet another knock at the door. He sighed and stood, quickly pulling his cloak around him; he opened the door.

"Leader-sama, pardon the interruption of your sleep, but you're needed in the main room, un." Deidara, the blonde haired 'artist', stood there at the door, his eyes locked on the ground like the others would have been.

With a small sigh, Pein nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." Then he remembered what Itachi had said. "Deidara, give this to Uchiha." He held out a folded piece of paper.

Deidara, with a shaking wrapped hand, took the paper and nodded. "I will, sir." With that said, Deidara was gone again.

Closing the door, Pein looked over at Konan…she was awake. "Did I wake you?" He asked, walking over to her…

She shook her head a bit sitting up. "No," was her simple reply.

He smiled, and nodded again, "alright." He then walked over to the chair again and pulled his top on and then his cloak over it.

"Didn't get caught this time?" She said, laughing slightly.

"Surprisingly, no." He smiled. "I'll be back soon." He walked over, kissed her forehead and disappeared.

End Chapter Two.

Wow, that was a short chapter compaired to the other one. Oh well, the next one will be longer. PROMISE!

R&R!!


	3. Christmas Morning Begins

Begin Chapter Three.

A soft rain was falling outside…Pein had been gone for a few days, and Konan was starting to worry. She paced the room, waiting. Her only thoughts were of him, Pein, where was he…was he all right?

"Pein…" She muttered, starring out as the rain began to fall harder onto the garden and walkways, the training grounds and other stone buildings that were enclosed in the Akatsuki base. Her pale hands shook as she turned the knob on the door to open it. She walked out, sighing, trying to keep a calm face, and walked down the hallway into the main room of the base – which would be considered a 'living room', or a 'sitting room', to the others.

She smiled some when she saw the tall, ever green Christmas tree standing in the corner farthest from the door, and as she watched the small, flickering lights dance around it's wide, luscious green frame, her cobalt eyes lit up…she heard the door creak open behind her, and another smile passed over her face, she knew who it was. "Pein?"

"Hai." He smiled, putting his arms around her slender waist. "I've missed you, love." He lightly kissed her on the cheek, smiling at the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"I've missed you too. I thought you weren't going to make it home in time for Christmas." She turned in his arms so she was facing him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Small tears ran down her cheeks as he lifted her chin up so they were looking into one another's eyes.

"Konan…I would have made it home for Christmas even if it killed me." He smiled lightly, placing his lips upon hers in a light, sweet kiss as his thumb trailed over her cheek to wipe away the tears, his palm on her cheek. He pulled back slowly, a smile passing his metal dotted face. "Konan, I love you." Small tears graced the corners of his own eyes as he leaned down to kiss her again, he whispered against her lips, "I love you more than anything in the world…in our world…my angel."

She smiled, her lips trembling as she returned the sweet kiss. When he pulled away, tears were running down her cheeks again. "I love you too."

-

The next morning was the marking of Christmas Eve, and the whole Akatsuki base was alive with happiness. (A/N: I know that may seem unusual, but this is a fan fiction, not an episode of Naruto, so if you don't like this, then why are you reading it?!) Konan awoke beside Pein, blushing as she looked at his calm, peaceful, sleeping face. She slowly got out of bed and slipped on her bathrobe, walking out of the room and into the kitchen to start making breakfast for the others…just as she did every morning. She hummed casually as she began to fry the eggs and flip pancakes…Christmas Carols were playing in her head, like they did every year. She smiled when she heard one of the other doors open.

"Good morning, Deidara," she said without even turning to see who it was, she knew…he was always the first one – other than herself – to rise.

"Morning, un!" He spoke in his normally cheerful tone as he helped her in the kitchen, smiling. His hair was still a mess, and he was still in long black pants and a loose fitting black pajama top. (A/N: XD Sasori didn't get none like Pein did xDDD…or did he?!) "Did you sleep well, Lady Konan?" He asked, placing another egg into the pan to fry, the other on plates for the other members to pick up.

"Yes," she smiled, and laughed some, blushing. "Did you?" She ran water over one of the plates with a sigh, it hadn't been washed at dinner last night.

"Yes," he smiled, "I did." He smiled still, blinking when he saw her washing the plate. "Here, let me do that, un." He gently took the plate from her hands, "why don't you go get dressed."

She smiled, "all right. Thank you." She handed him the plate and walked out, down the hall, and to the room she and Pein shared.

When she walked in, Pein was sitting at his desk, writing, he looked over and smiled. "Good morning." He stood, walking over to her, and placed his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, love." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I did. Did you?"

"Of course." She nuzzled herself into his chest, shivering some. "Merry Christmas…"

End Of Chapter Three.

R and R please!

I need reviews to post more, so if I don't get enough reviews then I WILL NOT go on with this story!


End file.
